


Tusken Raider on the trip of a lifetime

by xx4353



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Gen, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 11:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx4353/pseuds/xx4353
Summary: A Tusken Raider gets stuck with a band of pirates, where will these new group of people take him?





	1. 1

The sandstorm finally cleared up and alone Tusken Raider riding his bantha and giving them nice paps. The two of them have been together for every, just like a tradition for the Tusken Raiders. He has been traveling away from his tribe to find some water for all of them. His bantha suddenly came to stop right at top of a hill and the Tusken got off and pulled out a pair of macro binoculars. Down the hill was an Imperial ship and the two piolets were outside taking a break and taking shots of blue milk. The Tusken Raiders and Imperials have never gotten along, probably because their boss, the tall dark-clad wizard, aka Darth Vader, hated them with a huge passion. The Tusken stepped closer to get a better angle but that was the beginning of the terrible but fun adventure. The stand the Tusken stood on was loose and collapsed underneath his foot, causing him to lose his balance and let out the stereotypical wail of the Tusken people as he started uncontrollably falling and rolling down the hill. The two Imperials turned and saw this Raider keep rolling and rolling and rolling, kinda imagine what would happen if turtle rolled down a hill with the quiet groans of a turtle, but instead replace that turtle with a Tusken and lots and lots and lots of screaming. The Imperials just kinda watched, I mean what you would do? The actual put bets on whether or not the Tusken was gonna make it that far. The one on the left started chanting “YEAH GO GO GO GO GO!!!!. Almost a full 4 minutes passed and the Tusken finally reached the bottom. “YEAAAHHH HAH YOU OWE ME 5 CREDITS”, the other soldier grumbled and handed his buddy the credits. The Tusken was tired and couldn’t move after all the momentum t that had occurred. The two soldiers grabbed his limped body and dragged him into the ship and put into a small cage-like area they have in there, its usually for small cargo or prisoners. The two pilots filled on all the switches to the start the ship but then when they heard a low loud roar of a bantha, the one that was at the top of the hill was racing down, the piolets have never seen a bantha move so fast and quite honestly it scared them. The bantha and its rider share a bond like no ever, and neither could let the other get separated from each other. So bantha in one pointless effort went to save his companion, but it was all too late because the ship was starting and flew into the air. The bantha bellowed a deep sad cry, a cry that even the raider felt as he was woken from his tired slumber. His heart sank as he felt and realize that his bantha was gone from him. Then panicked struck as he realized. He. Was. On The. Ship. The two crewmen laughed about their capture and said “You Vader’s been down in the dumps I heard, how about we give him this dude as a practice dummy to test his skills on”, “Yeah the last one only managed to last for a week”. They both laughed more. Tusken Raiders might not know much about how political ins and outs of the Empire, nor do they care. But one thing they know, the name Vader was a bad sign. The different tribes all knew that name and it lived in infamously. The Tusken let out another will as it curled in the corner, hoping the ship would not reach Vader. But the universe can hold my surprises, even for a Tusken.


	2. Chapter 2

The Imperial ship was passively driving through the stars, no need to go so fast because the pilots felt like they had nothing to fear. The Tusken Raider has stopped screaming in fear but is know just huddling on the floor in the corner. Ideas ran through his head, Maybe he could kill the pilots and escape? No, he had no idea how to drive a ship and how would he even get the chance to attack the pilots? Yet it seems luck was on the side of our protagonist. The ship buckled hardback, causing the Raider to slam into the wall, he groaned in pained. The two pilots stood up fast and were quickly checking all their sensors to see what just happened. “Oh no, we are in a tracking beam!”, “fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck”. Both pilots were doing the best to fight out of the beam but nothing could help so they both go down for their weapons and aim it at the door of their ship. The ship comes to a slow halt and all they could hear is the creaking of machines. Then dead silence filled the air, the pilots’ hands were shaking. Then the sound of a click and before either of them could react an explosion happened right at the door, causing a fume of smoke to block their vision as they shoot wildly. A figure jumped through the smoke, grabbing the pilot by their head mid-air and slamming it right into the control panel and the other pilot scream as he turned his gun to the assailant, who slammed his elbow right into the guy’s face and broke a nose and become unconscious. Meanwhile, the Tusken Raider was looking through the bars, he was really happy about the fact this probably meant that he wasn’t going have to see Darth Vader, but he idea who was attacking the pilots. Then the smoked cleared and it reveals a giant of a person. The person was wearing a cape and their clawed like hands were covered in bandages and their legs were like the hind legs of deers, though instead of hooves it ended in three almost claw-like points, it looks the person could grab stuff easily with them. The figure turned toward to the Tuskan Raider, giving him a good look at this mysterious person, The person was wearing a white mask with red lines all over it, and had bone-like horns coming out from his face, they were a kaleesh warrior. The Tusken Raider has never seen an alien like this. The Kaleesh warrior was huge and massive in height and muscles, yet his piercing yellow eyes somehow were almost calming, almost as though he was here to help the Tusken Raider. The Kaleesh raised a finger and pointed at the Tusken Raider and then pointed to the furthest spot in the cell from the bars. The Tusken Raider obeyed and went to the spot. The Kaleesh pulled out a small device and placed it on the bars. The Kaleesh backed up and the device started beeping a bright red light and the light went faster and faster. The same clicking noise from before and smaller explosive blew up and the Tusken was free. He walked and was making loud happy noise at the Kaleesh and hugged him for freeing him. The Kaleesh didn’t hug back but didn’t stop the Tusken either. The Tusken eventually let go and the Kaleesh grabbed the heads of both Imperial pilots and started dragging them out of the ship. The Tusken was following behind. The pair walked to a door and it slowly opened up and on the other side was a room filled with space pirates, but it was a mixture of different species, it seems like there was no main majority of one race. In the center of all these pirates sat their captain on a throne of metal. The captain was tall, green-scaled, sharped tooth Trandoshan. He had an open vest with no shirt underneath, displaying a multitude of deep scars, as though he wanted to show then off. He sat on the throne, manspreading on it, with his hand resting against his cheek. He had an aura of a snarky, commanding figure. The Tusken Raider has never seen so many species of alien, usually, when he saw even half this many, they were trying to take his tribe’s land. There was a grunting noise and the two Imperial soldiers woke up and were Immediately tied down by the Kaleesh. Then the Captain spoke, his tongue constantly licking his teeth “Well well well, what have we here? A couple of Imperials boys?”, He laughed as he got off his throne and walked towards them, he put his sharp finger underneath one of the pilots exposed neck and lifted them up so they were facing each other, eye to eye. “I hate you Imperials dogs, running my business every time you get a chance, but I know you aren’t the Emperor now, Mmmmmm how I wish I could break that man’s bones all into small dust heheheh”. His tone was a soothing but snarky and cocky a, it was almost like listening to a siren call, it was dangerous but somehow you still wanted to listen. “Know I am gonna give you two options and two options only. Join my crew, and all my hatred towards you will be washed away or be a loyal little dog to your Emperor. The choice is yours”. The pilot then spit right onto the Captain’s face and then screamed: “I AM LOYAL TO THE EMPIRE AND ITS GLORY, AND I HOPE THAT THE EMPIRE PERSONAL SKINS ALL YOUR KIND AND MAKES INTO THE EMEPEOER PERSONAL BOOTS!”. The Captain just laughed hard, “Ahhhhhh I love the feistiness in those one boys, But such a shame”. The Captain then pulled out a blaster and shot the pilot right in the head, giving him some mercy by an instant kill. “Mmmmm I wondered if the scorekeeper is gonna be happy about that one hehehee”. The Tusken Raider meanwhile become incredibly scared and tensed up, he had no idea what anyone was saying besides a word or two. But then the Kaleesh warrior came up and put a hand on his shoulder, shoving him again those yellow eyes of peacefulness, almost saying “Do not worry, you are gonna be fine”. Once again the Tusken Raider believed him. The other pilot screamed out in terror as he saw his buddy’s life end right then and there, the captain turned him and with a large snarky smile and said: “Now what’s your decision, little man?” “JOINJOINJOIN. I WILL PERSONAL BE YOUR SLAVE AT THIS POINT JUST PLEASE DON’T KILL MEEE!”. Another hardy laugh came out of the Captain as he smacked the pilot on his back “There no slaves in this ship, you are one of us now!” He uncuffed the pilot and the crew was cheering and excited as a new person joined their crew, even the Captain was happily smiling. The pilot was escorted by a Jawa to find his new quarters. Then the Captain turned his eye onto our Tusken Raider, who was pushed into the center of the room with the Captain, who could tell that he was stiff and nervous to which the Captain gave a smile, “Hehehehe nervous are we? Don’t worry your choices aren’t life or death, thats only for fucking scum like the Empire heheh.” The Tusken Raider stared blankly as once again, couldn’t understand the word the Trandoash was saying, The Captain quickly figured this out and then surprising started doing sign language. “No basic huh? Can you understand me now?”, The Tusken sighed a breath of relief as he quickly put his hands together and responded, “Yes I can, are you going to, you know? kill me?” , “Hahahahhaha no, When I give someone the choice to join my crew, they can decline and I would just send them back on their way unless of course, they are the Empire’s boys, If I let them go they would most likely come after us. I can’t let them hurt my crew or else I would personally rip out all their spines and keep them. I see you have met my personal bodyguard and friend over there,” He points to the towering Kaleesh warrior. “ Thats Vesperdae, Found him at using a slave by some Imperials, me and him had some fun breaking all their bones, mmm you should have heard the noises hehehee, Since then he has pledge loyal to me, and in turn pledge my loyalty to him. Both our people are good at killing and hunting so it only made sense”. The Tusken raider then responses “Thank you so much for what you have done for me, I shall never forget, but please can you help me home? I do not want to be far from my tribe and my bantha, and can I get your name, so I can know what to call my savior to my people”. The Captain gives out a smile, of course, a snarky smile “Bit disappointed you don’t wanna join, never had one of you join my crew. But I understand and for know just call me Captain Scar, and make sure to say captain as well hehehhe”, he said that last bit in a very commanding and snarky tone. “Just give me a bit and I will fly you ho--”. The Jawa came running out and started papping the legs of Captain Scar to get his attention, Scar went down and listened to him and snarled his teeth and punched a nearby wall so hard it left a dent. “Fucking Empire! I am gonna bring the Emperor down to his knees if I ever get the chance with that skinny fuck!”. Vesperdae came over and stood right behind Captain Scar, he was there to hold him down increased his anger went too far, The Tusken Raider was confused and concerned and sign to him and asked him what’s up. “Whats fucking up that the guy I shot, had a fucking tracker on him that activated when he died. The Imperials are gonna be here and swarming this area, there no way for me to get you back home. Look...I realize I got you into this mess and I am gonna make sure you get home at some point, but in the meantime, how about you join my crew and we can work together. Even though I am the Captain, we are all equals here. So do you wanna join and we can give the Empire some hell?” Scar gave the biggest smile he could and held a hand out, our Tusken was getting mad at the Empire, another time they are taking away from his people and his home. So this offer was one that he could not refuse. He shook the Captin’s hand sealing his spot into a crew of Scar’s. A devilish smile went across Scar’s face and he said in a deep voice “Welcome to the crew”


	3. Chapter 3

With the new introduction of people to their crew, the entire crew joined in a huge lunchroom part of the ship. Captain Scar was sitting in the main chair of the room. His feet rested on top of the table and to each of his sides sat his new members. The pilot, who was know dressed in much pirate gear and the Tusken Raider, in front of him was a Togruta who was translating everything to him. Scar then stood up and said to his crew “Let’s welcome our new mates, in the wonderful life of being a pirate!”, the crew of mix of females and males and aliens and species all raised up their glass and yelled in excitement, “and as always, FUCK THE EMPIRE!”. That got the crowd really excited and everyone was drinking down waves, all expect the Tusken Raider who by his religion was not to show any skin to people. But Scar knew this and after a bit turned him and looked right in the eyes. “Look, I prepared you some food into your new room, usually I have to make people bunk up but I ain’t gonna do that to you. I respect your culture, and you better respect me, cause I demand respect heheheh”, He laughed at the last part, it’s hard to tell when Scar’s being serious or when he is just joking, maybe that was made him so deadly. The Tusken was joyed to hear that such accommodations were made for him and he went into his quarters. There was a desk, a decent-sized bed, and one window that peered into the beauty of space. On the desk was food that Captain Scar personal picked out for his new friend. The Tusken Raider closed the door and took off his mask and bandages and started eating. It was odd, never before had such an outsider been so nice to him. Most just hated his kind, using words like Sand people and other words. But here, with so many races coming together, it felt at peace in a way. But he still wanted to return home to his people, he could still feel the sadness of his bantha. The feeling ached in his heart. He finished his food and put his mask back on and went to bed. He was crying in that bed, struck with grief for everything. Outside of his room stood both Scar and Vesperdae, making sure no one disbursed the Tusken.   
The average hour of night time on Tattione passes, so The Tusken wakes up and walks out of his room. Only to be greeted by Vesperdae and Scar. “Well Well Well, seems sleepy head finally awoken, hows my new crew member doing?”, signed Scar. “.....I don’t know...I am sorry I just can’t stop thinking of my family….”. Scar put a hand on the Raider’s shoulder and said in a calming voice, losing any snarkiness, “One thing a lot of us have in common, is that something was taking away from us by those damn Imperials. No matter what happens, just remember I personal will be there for you”. Vesperdae put his claws onto the other shoulder, showing that he too was there for their new friend. The Tusken Raider let out a sniffle and embraced the two with a big hug, neither of them fought against it and just let him hug out all the sadness. He would eventually let go and Scar gave him a good pap on his back. “Good, let all that sadness. When you are ready to follow me, we are gonna find you a gun, cause if there one thing you need as a pirate. Its a weapon.”. The Tusken Raider sniffled a bit more and nodded and followed his new friends to the arsenal on the ship. Inside the room was guns from all other the galaxy. “Oh by the way, what’s your name?”. The Tusken Raider picked up the gun from his homeworld, a Tusken Cycler Rifle. He pulled it off the shelf and examined it. “Oh, my name is Ann'on, I am surprised you have my people’s weapons, such finely tuned at that. My family has taught how to use these every since I was young.”. Scar then pushed a button and the sound of the machine clicked as a large panel of the wall split open to reveal a shooting booth. Scar didn’t have to say anything to Ann’on. Along Ann’on’s chest was pouches and he pulled out a bullet and loads it into the rifle and took aim. Headshot after headshot, smooth and fluent was every strike. The Furthest challenge was just as easy as the first. “Hot fucking damn, I knew this kid was special! Never seen such good sniping in a long ass time”, Vesperdae looked his eyes right at Scar, “Finnnne you are great sniper as well, you can be so snobby sometimes hehehehe”. Vesperdae just shook his head but there was a smile underneath that white mask of his. Ann’on turned to both of them, “So how did I do guys?. Vesperdae gave a thumbs up and Scar said, “You are a damn good shot boy. Now there is one last thing we are gonna have to practice, hand to hand combat.”   
Ann-on looked confused and a bit worry. Was he hella of a good sniper? Of course, but thats the issue, he really only knew how to use a sniper. So hand to hand combat was a foreign concept. He already saw how good Vesperdae was and he didn’t want to fight him. He was about to say something in protest but the next thing he is getting dragged into a big training room. Scar went into the middle, He took off the little clothing he had. Ann’on saw every muscle on Scar body flex and stretch as he did some stretchings to get warmed up. “Mmmm I looove me a good fight”, His tongue started licking his teeth again and gave a snarky laugh and turned to Ann’on and signed to him, “This room padded so don’t get afraid to get rough, trust me. I love the feeling of the heat of battle hehehe its thrilling”. God he was so into combat thought Ann’on who nodded as he got into a fighting stance, his hands were put into fists and he raised them up. He didn’t know if he was supposed to be attacking first or wait for Scar to make the first move, Scar got into his fighting stance as well. His way of fighting was that of a professional boxer. Big hard punches and a strong defense. He could move very fast and doge. Uppercuts and jabs, the whole lot. He wasn’t known for using his legs in combat often but they were just as powerful as the rest. Scar taking steps towards Ann’on, his tongue clicking against his teeth faster. Ann’on held his breath as he wasn’t sure what Scar was going to do to him. Then Scar through a jab right at him and Ann’on panicked and raised his face to block it, to which Scar did a fake-out and slammed a powerful blow to Ann’on’s side. Ann’on felt the air leave his body and he collapsed on the floor. But he still got up, he was determined to prove himself to Scar, who was jumping like a Boxer around him in a circle while moving his hands to say “Watch my body movements, don’t get scared. When they see you are scared, they are gonna go all out on you. Do what I do, make them scared and show them who is in charge.” Ann’on swung a huge punch at Scar who just doge it and swung an uppercut and Ann’on went flying onto his back. But he just got back to his feet, the anger in his mind was swelling as he kept getting knocked down until he let loose on Scar and swung a punch so hard and fast Scar had no time to react. Scar’s head went back as he took the force of the blow. He then looked right back at Ann’on. The sound of a drip kept hitting the floor. Scar’s nose was bleeding quite a bit. Ann’on was going to apologize for hurting his friend so bad but then Scar started smiling and he licked his blood that was going down his lip with his tongue. “Mmmmmmm that felllllt good. I love a fighter. Keep going, make me feel it!”. He laughed wildly and came charging and the Captain and Ann’on would end up fighting for about 20 minutes. Both ended up with some wounds, though Scar was loving all the new marks on his body, to him it was just to show all he went through. Ann’on was panting heavily and was happy that it was over. Then Scar said, “Now let’s get Vesperdae over here, gotta show you what he can do”,   
“WHAT, HAVE YOU SEEN THAT GUY IN BATTLE?? HE IS GONNA DESTROY ME!”, “hehehehehehehhe is someone scared?.” Captain teasingly mocked his scared friend. Vasperdae then walked past into the middle and Scar went into the back and started lifting some iron and Ann’on stared at the towering Kaleesh. Vasperdae opens his cloak and threw it to the ground, he only made some grunting noise as he got his body into position, which was focusing on the legs.Ann’on let out a Tusken Raider war cry and ran towards to the Kaleesh who in a split second leaped into the air and grabbed Ann’on’s face using his clawed feet and slammed him right down onto the padded floor, causing him to go right back into the air from the force of the impact and got slammed right back down. After that destruction, Ann’on was grunting in pain and was out for the count. Scar put down the weights and both him and Vesperdae looked over him, to which Scar said: “Dammnit man, I said fight him, not fucking break him, thats my job hehehhe, alright alright let’s get him to the med bay.” Vesperdae lifted their unresponsive friend and carried them into the med bay. Ann’on would eventually awaken to see the two of them getting into an arm wrestle, which was a bit harder since of the different styles of hands. It ended up in a tie because they both realized that their friend was awake. “Oh hey you are awake, the droid looks at you, It seems like you are gonna be fine. No thanks to this big brute, unleash that energy at our enemies why don’t you...Don’t give me that look. Anyway, you are just bruised up. Just rest up, We will be here so don’t worry.” Ann’on laid back on the bed, all his muscles were throbbing in pain from the punishment he took. Yet he wasn’t upset, I mean he would have rather not be slammed into the ground and then slammed right back down, but what are you gonna do yah know? IT did feel good though, having new friends and having this feeling of sticking it to the Empire, for attacking his people in the past. Yes, it was fun fighting back even though he yet to actually fight the Empire directly, that was going to change.


End file.
